Her Eyes
by DisneyDreamWorksFanatic1999
Summary: When Toothless looks into his daughters eyes for the first time, he is shocked and saddened to see how his daughter is the spitting image of his former mate Sienna. After struggling to think things through, Toothless speaks to Stormfly the next day for some advice.


Her Eyes

* * *

><p>When Toothless looked at Serena for the first time, just hours after her hatching, he really didn't think much. The baby Night Fury leaned against her mother, Artemisia, who was fast asleep. Toothless had snuck downstairs in the middle of night, just to see his daughter again, and his heart swelled with pride. The Gods had granted him another chance at fatherhood, and he couldn't have been any happier. He sat down next to his mate and gently nudged his daughter. She stirred ever so slightly, and struggled to open her eyes.<p>

Toothless became excited, Serena hadn't opened her eyes since she had hatched earlier in the day, and he wondered how they would look. Would they be a blue green? Or a sapphire blue like her mothers? Or a lighter shade of blue? His thoughts were cut off when Serena opened her eyes at last, and Toothless became very startled at what he saw. Serena blinked her large eyes five times before Toothless got a better look. They were the EXACT same blue that Sienna's eyes were. It was like looking at Sienna, but a much younger form. And when Toothless looked into those icy blue eyes, he felt like he was staring at his former mate, and emotions he had never felt before pulsed through him.

Anxiousness, nervousness, shock, and sadness ran through him. Serena wasn't even Sienna's daughter, yet she looked just like her. Toothless was shocked and saddened. How would he learn to cope with this? He still hadn't gotten over how his first family had been shattered just years before, and now, it was like Sienna had never left him. Toothless had to wonder if this was a sign of some sort. Serena yawned and fell back asleep.

After heading up to his own bed, Toothless still couldn't get that haunting image out of his head. Would Serena lose those icy blue eyes as she got older? What would happen if they stayed the same? What if…what if he saw Sienna again, what in the name of Thor would she think if she found out? He knew he shouldn't be worrying too much or thinking too far ahead of himself, but with so many emotions and thoughts running through him, he really couldn't help but feel worried and scared for himself and his family

"I have got to calm myself down. Get some rest, and talk to Stormfly tomorrow." He told himself. Talking to the Deadly Nadder had always made himself feel comforted. Stormfly was one of his best friends, and one of the few he could trust to talk about how he was feeling. She'd understand, she'd also helped him pull through his previous loss. Maybe she'd help him get over those haunting eyes.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Toothless was unusually quiet. At the Academy, Toothless sat to the side, watching as his friends and their Riders trained. At one point, Stormfly took a break and joined her friend<p>

"What's eating you?"

"Have you ever looked into the eyes of someone and saw someone else?"

"I've heard of that, but never experienced it. Why?"

"Serena opened her eyes last night."

"That's wonderful! What color were they?"

"Icy blue." Stormfly stared at Toothless

"Just like-"

"Yes, that's who I saw when I saw Serena's eyes for the first time. It's a haunting image, and to be honest, the way I felt last night when I saw those eyes for the first time. It was all mostly sadness and shock."

"You still miss her?"

"More than anything. I wish I could've been able to save Kodak, Sienna might still be here."

"Yes but...well, I'm going to try to put this in a way so I won't hurt you: But sometimes, had those events not happened, you wouldn't have reunited with Artemisia. And Serena wouldn't have been born. Maybe those eyes are a sign of some sort."

"That's what I thought too. But all in all, I don't know what I'll do with myself when Serena grows up."

"I know it'll be difficult because you're her father and you'll a big part in her life and she looks just like Sienna. But you know you can always talk to me about it. I'll help you in any way I can." Toothless looked at Stormfly gratefully

"Thanks Storm, you're the best."

"Anything to help. That's what I'm here for."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a small oneshot I created. After I started working on Zyrah: My Life, I decided that I should write about Toothless' experience when he saw Serena's eyes for the first time. Not as emotional as I intended it to be, but I hope its decent. R&amp;R please!<strong>


End file.
